


Imagining you as a dictator

by totheendofthegalaxy



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Dom!Leslie, Dom/sub, Episode Related, F/M, Hand Jobs, Leslie!ben, Light BDSM, Masturbation, New Slogan, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, sub!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendofthegalaxy/pseuds/totheendofthegalaxy
Summary: ”...I’m starting to get kinda turned on imagining you as a dictator, is that bad?”A smutty fic set during 06X16 New Slogan. Leslie and Ben have office sex roll playing Leslie as a dictator and Ben as her bodyguard\leader of her army.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Imagining you as a dictator

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 06X16 New Slogan. The beginning of the fic has dialog taken from the episode itself.

After a long day of doing press with Leslie about the poll for a new town slogan on the city’s official site, Ben walked in Leslie’s office finding her at her desk doing paperwork.

He watched his wife and wondered if she had realized how late it was and that the documentary crew has disappeared. Of course, they stayed for hours when Leslie had a complete breakdown after the harvest festival or when she had to filibuster a town hall meeting in skates. Yet now, nothing interesting was going on. Obviously, filming a woman babbling to herself while probably attaching heartfelt letters for every ridiculous citizen request was not good enough for filming.

They probably told her when they left but once Leslie gets concentrated on work, she doesn’t really pay attention to anything. No matter how much she always tried to stay aware of her surroundings she’d always fail miserably. Once, April brought a dead rabbit to the office to make it a lucky charm for Andy. Leslie did not only miss Tom and Donna’s screams in disgust, she didn’t even notice the horrible smell. That stench stayed there for so long that Tom had time to come up with an idea for color-changing nose clips.

“Well the good news is your poll was a big hit.” Ben said when Leslie looked up at him. “Thousands of people voted.” He continued.

“That’s great. What’s leading? ‘Storied past, bright future’?” she asked enthusiastically.

“No,” Ben bent down towards Leslie’s computer. “The current leader is ‘Pawnee, welcome to Douche nation’.”

Leslie looked confused. “What?”

“Crazy Ira and the Douche got their bonehead radio fans to flood the poll with write-in votes.” He explained. “Why did we include a write-in option?”

“Because every election has a write in option. That’s how democracy works. I’m not a dictator. If I were a dictator, I would throw the Douche in prison without a trial.”

Ben could tell she was starting to get roused and was debating in his mind between stopping her or letting his ridiculously-attractive-when-worked-up wife continue.

Leslie stood up. “I would be a very strong dictator, and you would be my bodyguard, and you would lead my army.” She muttered, checking him out.

Crap, now he was the one getting excited. “Okay, I know we should figure out how to fix this. But I’m starting to get kinda turned on imagining you as a dictator, is that bad?”

“No, it’s ok.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him towards her kissing him hard.

Leslie ran her tongue over Ben’s lips and his mind went black. He leaned forward, digging his fingers into her waist, placing Leslie on the edge of table. A tiny moan came out of her mouth as his growing hardness brushed against her hip.

Without any warning she shoved him away. That was not a good sign. Was she mad? Did he go too far? “Les-“

“Kneel.”

“W…What?”

“I said kneel.” She commanded.

It took Ben a few seconds to realize that A. His wife was the sexiest woman on earth and B. they were in her office, which was full of windows and with the door open.

“Honey, we can’t. Someone might come in.” Ben pointed at the entrance.

She raised from the desk and grasped his chin firmly, tilting his head towards her. “How did you call me?” Leslie’s look was reassuring, she knew he didn’t want her to stop this. Honestly, he didn’t want her to ever stop. They did this a few times before in the comfort of their own bed. This was different, her confidence, combined with the fear of getting caught made his heartbeat increase greatly which didn’t stop his shaft twitching only from her instance look. She was unbelievable and she practically didn’t do anything yet.

“Sorry. Um, how should I call you? My dictator?”

“Madam dictator.” She said with a puffed chest while moving her already wrinkled documents aside and sitting back on her desk. She was Waiting. _Oh._ Ben sunk on his knees, trapped between her legs and the wall. It was a bit cold, but the view was worth it. He looked up at Leslie, his dictator, legs open, one of them was up on the chair, hands crossed, and her smug smile. OK, she was **definitely** enjoying this.

“Good, soldier.” She said opening the first two buttons of her shirt.

“Fuck.” He whispered.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked.

Leslie kicked his knee. “That is not how you properly address your leader. You should have learned this by now.” The tip of her black heel hitting him again slightly. He caught her leg with both his hands holding it in place. Leslie signed when he caressed her ankle with his thumb and bowed lower, kissing her shoe. Without breaking off eye contact he moved his head to her other leg, kissing the other shoe and upper leaving wet kisses above her skin at the beginning of her leg.

He looked up at her in awe. Her breath seemed faster than usual. He spotted a part of Leslie's flushed chest just at the beginning of her top tracing it up her neck and her reddened cheeks. Her painted pink lips formed a cocky smile. Ben chuckled. As impressed as he was by her stillness at that moment, he was glad he found some small cracks in her calm act. She was fucking smirking at him.

Covered by a small piece of her golden hair he traced her dark blue eyes, watching him hungrily. As if he was hers to play with, her toy. The thought made him dizzy. He grasped the foot of the table.

"He-" Leslie jumped up in surprise when a phone started buzzing. It was coming out of his pocket. He stood up, taking it out and looking. _April._

"It's just April, I'll call her back later."

Ben scanned the empty parks department through the glass. "Honey, I clearly **really** want this but maybe we should-"

"No." She announced, looking down at his tight pants.

Ben was astonished. Leslie, who’s usually full of energy almost as the sun was using a one worded sentence. "No? Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure. Go lock the door." 

Ben sprinted to lock the door of the parks department deliberately forgetting to mention that anyone glancing through the glassed windows from either the hall or the yard could catch them. But that was fine, they're married. Worst case someone will see them and find it gross. Although, being caught while you’re standing on four kissing your wife's shoes is not ideal. Oh god. What were they thinking? 

The ringing of the office phone interrupted his rising freak out. Leslie turned around and grabbed the phone.

"April? How did you-"

Ben stood behind her. Her body was crouched slightly forward reminding him why he loved her pantsuits so much. He maybe was not as vocal as Leslie in public about how much he appreciated her curves, but she knew. And right now, her backside fitted those dark pants perfectly. He couldn’t help himself.

"No, we're not… " she breathed. Ben's hands glided over her pants, squeezing her cheeks gently. His hand slid lower, opening her legs, feeling her heat through the fabric.

"Just..." He moved his hands, placing them on her lower stomach as he pressed his painfully hard erection to her bottom. Leslie full on gasped. She coughed. "Just call Ron, he can... he'll help you." 

He moved her hair aside sucking the skin on her neck into his mouth. "Oh f- Ok bye!" Ben could hear April still talking on the other end when Leslie hung up the phone fast. 

"What did she want?"

Leslie turned back to him, staying between the desk and his body. "Something about losing their cable box." She shifted pinning her chest to his.

"That doesn't make any sense. How does someone lose something like that?"

"Don't care." She pushed him away, again. Ben almost tripped over. She sat down on her chair. "You just did something without my permission." She crossed her legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry Les-" He cleared his throat. "Madam dictator." She was looking up at him raising her eyebrows suggestively. Somehow, even when he was the one standing, he felt so powerless in front of her.

"You know the drill **officer** Wyatt. On your knees." She gestured. He buckled down. Damn, his pants felt too tight. Leslie must have sensed his struggles and said, "You can take the jacket off, loosen the tie and open your belt." 

"Thank you, Madam." He took it off quickly, freeing his shirt in the prosses. “Can I kiss you?” he begged.

“No. You’ll have to earn it first.” she said coldly as she tried to take her jacket off. With difficulty, she removed it as well as her attached microphone, yanking it off her body. She threw it on the floor. By then, each of them had their own set and they would constantly forget to take it off after the crew leaves. “Oh well, there’s no reason to stop now.” She admitted.

Ben looked at the mic lying on the floor, and then just launched forward. He’ll worry about that later. He pulled the rolling chair towards him. He was aware he didn’t ask permission to do that, but he didn’t care, he was desperate to touch her.

“What are you doing?”

“You said I need to earn it, that’s what I’m doing.” He parted her legs going straight to her zipper. Leslie didn’t argue and lifted herself when he lowered her pants along with her soaked underwear. As he tried to remove the closing completely, she stopped him, placing one foot on his chest. The tip of the heel was pressing his rib firmly. It didn’t hurt that bad, but he knew it was definitely going to leave a mark.

“The shoes stay on.” She put down her leg.

“Yes ma’am.” Ben exhaled. He took the clothes off the rest of the way down leaving her in her torturously sexy black high heels. He slid his hand along both sides of her hips and looked up at her. She was biting back a moan, and apparently, she was not wearing a bra, Ben thought as he spotted her stiff nipples against the fabric. He couldn’t remember when she took it off. Was she without one all day long? Christ. They appeared on tv today.

She nudged him, cutting his thoughts off.

“Do I need to punish you? I’m not gonna wait all day.” She warned him, unbuttoning her shirt all the way, freeing her full breasts.

“That would not be necessary, Madam Dictator.” His lips landed on her hip, trailing wet kisses towards the inside of her thigh. Leslie squirmed as his face drew closer.

He grunted as he tasted her, sliding a finger into her hot wet walls. He slid his other hand upper, pinching her nipple, not even bothering to cup her breasts first. She dipped her head back and lurched her hips forward, blocking his view of her. He twirled his tongue around her clit. “Ben” she purred. He added one finger.

Suddenly, as if she just remembered they were roll playing, both of her hands were in his hair, pulling him hard. “Make me come soldier, now.” She commanded. Ben felt he was going to explode. He increased the pressure of his tongue around her. “Oh, God. Wyatt, go upper.” She was full out giving him orders now. He dug his nail in her thighs, holding himself from coming undone just from the sound of her voice. “Christ, yes! No, lower.” She rasped shamelessly.

“Yes, you’re doing so, so good.” She stroked his hair but didn’t reduce the pressure. Ben’s blood was buzzing in his ears. “To the side. No, NO WYATT, the other one.” She grunted pushing him harder.

“Oh, jesus. Just like that. Yes, pl- “. She stopped herself from begging. “I will fucking kill you if you stop.” FUCK. Her grip on him was so hard it blocked his air. Both of her legs were wrapped around him the heels digging on his back. He wanted to watch her so much, but it was probably for the best, he could barely focus hearing her pants and moans, feeling her increasing shudders.

As she got more silent, Ben could only hear her fevered breaths filling the office.

She was getting close. Ben moved his tongue back over her clit nipping and sucking until she was clenching around his fingers. “Oh, oh, fuck!” she cried out. She rode his face through her orgasm before releasing her grip. He looked up at her as she stroked his cheek tenderly, looking down, smiling, her blond hair falling forward, her cheeks flushed, chest heaving. She was captivating.

After they both caught their breath, she grabbed his wrist. “Don’t bother cleaning yourself. You are going to leave this building, get in your car, and sleep in your bed with my wetness all over your face.” Ben groaned and nodded starting to get up. She grabbed his other wrist. “I’m not done with you yet, soldier.” She said in a possessive tone.

She got up and lead him to her chair. “Sit.” Ben was grateful to give his now probably bruised knees a break and placed himself on the chair. She took off her shoes and leaned on the desk, sitting in front of him. She gave him a pointed look and brushed her fingers over his bulge. Ben closed his eyes and inhaled. He was so close to embarrassing himself, which was not new to Leslie and Ben knew she loved getting him shamefully desperate.

“Take everything off.” She said in a hushed whisper. Ben didn’t need to be told twice, at once he was sitting in her chair naked while Leslie pushed a few fingers inside her.

She then took out her slick fingers and curled them around his length. She started stroking him slowly. “God, Leslie.” He breathed. Leslie stopped, and slapped him.

“What did you just say?”

“Fuck, sorry. Madam Dictator.”

She pushed two fingers into his mouth, “That’s what you get when you’re being a bad _boy._ ” Jesus. He sucked until she dropped her wet hand and started stroking again steadily.

“What do you want, soldier?”

“I want you.” Her hand was getting dry and it was starting to hurt a little.

Leslie let go of him and grabbed her purse, she took out her hand cream and squeezed some into her hand. “That’s no lube but it’ll do.”

She got her attention back on to his hard dick, stroking lazily as her other hand was massaging his balls. “You’re not allowed to come unless I say so, got it?” she commanded.

“Yes. Yes, Madam Dictator” he gasped.

Leslie started speeding up gradually. He cupped her heaving breasts gently, feeling her soft skin, trying to focus on her tiny freckles around her collar bones. He was getting so close he could hardly breath. “Les-, madame, I can’t. I’m gonna-” Ben mumbled. In an instant she stopped. Ben grunted in frustration and she started stroking again, slowly. “Please Madam, I will do anything.” He begged.

“I told you you’re not allowed to come until I say so.” She hit his balls lightly, which surprisingly made him even closer. Leslie moved her hand from his sack and moved it to rub her clit. Her breath hitched as their eyes connected, her sparkly gaze, full of lust. She was increasing her strokes again. It was building up so fast, he was on the edge, he never experienced his whole body shaking like that before. Oh, god.

“Uh, Mad-“. She stopped again. Oh fuck, he felt he would not last any longer, just one more stroke. “Fuck, Please.”

“Shut it. Get up.” She ordered roughly. “Faster.” She hoisted up on the desk, as she kept rubbing herself and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Good boy.” His tip was at her entrance. Ben was waiting impatiently for her orders focusing on the wet sounds of her finger circling her clit. She placed a hand on his chest. “Mr. bodyguard, you have 10 seconds to come inside me, if you don’t, I will exile you.” She claimed in a harsh voice.

Leslie moaned so **loud** when he thrusted into her swollen lips, he figured it echoed in all of city hall. “Ten.“ Fuck, he wasn’t even going to make it five seconds. Ben started moving trying to set a pace without a lot of success. “Nine” She trembled. His trusts were getting more and more erratic. “Eight” she gasped.

“Les. This is. Oh god. Fuck.” He mumbled. “Seven” Ben buried his face down her neck, holding her intensely. “Ben hold it. I wanna finish with you.” Begging, and very close, Leslie broke her character. “I’m so-“ Ben couldn’t finish his sentence as he jerked deep inside her dissolving into the pleasure. “Madam” he moaned in a trembling voice.

He stayed still inside her for a moment. “I’m sorry.” he whispered. Leslie shook her head “Shut up. You were perfect.”

He kissed her, nipping, and biting her lip. Leslie moaned into his mouth. And even though he felt he was turning into a puddle, Ben replaced his member with two fingers making her get to her release, which didn’t take long. With one hand inside her and the other was scratching her back lightly he was pushing her over the edge. Quickly, her Dictator persona was fading, and her hot, sexy usual mumbles were surfacing as she got closer. After she blurted some incoherent words such as Italian, elf, tight and king, she was moaning loudly and repeatedly his name “oh Ben! Ben. Yes, Ben.” She shattered. “ **Ben.** ”

He held her in a big embrace until she started laughing. “What a mess.” She pointed.

“Leslie, this was-“

“Awesome. It was awesome. You were awesome. Your face was awesome. And your hands and your butt and everything.” She declared. “Now get dressed, we’ve got work to do.”

He picked up his pants from the floor as he looked at the watch on the wall. “Babe, it’s nine pm. Lets go home and figure this out tomorrow.”

“Uh fine.” She said, yawning as she started getting dressed. “I’ll just get up at five and write a plan… Ah, maybe I should get a new binder! Ben lets stop at the supply closet on the way out. I think this- “

Ben stopped her by pulling her closer to him. “You were amazing. Like really. You’re a fucking goddess.” he stated as he felt an after shake.

She smiled proudly. “I love you.” She kissed him briefly on the lips. “Now, lets go.” She said, grabbing her jacket. She took his hand and pulled him after her towards the exit.


End file.
